Ivy Pearson
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = | franchise = Jekyll and Hyde | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Diadem Court, Soho, London, England | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1931) | final appearance = | actor = Miriam Hopkins }} Ivy Pearson is a fictional supporting character in the 1931 Paramount Pictures adaptation of Robert Louis Stevenson's classic tale, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. The role of Ivy Pearson was played by actress Miriam Hopkins. Biography Ivy Pearson was a lounge singer at a music hall in the Soho section of London, England. As such, she was often the target of unwanted advances by inebriated patrons. Ivy lived in a boarding house run by a woman named Mrs. Hawkins. One night, outside the boarding house, Ivy was assaulted by a man, but the offender was driven off thanks to the unexpected appearance of Doctor Henry Jekyll. Jekyll helped Ivy to her feet and took her to her room. Smitten by the dashing physician, Ivy faked an injury in order to keep Jekyll's attention on her. Some time later, Ivy became the subject of interest for a loathsome misanthrope named Edward Hyde. Ivy could not have predicted that Mister Hyde was actually a transmogrified form of Doctor Henry Jekyll. Hyde attended one of her performances. He was loud and obnoxious and drew no small measure of attention to himself. Catching her alone, he made several advances at her, and even tried to bribe her affection by promising her financial stability in exchange for companionship. Ivy was scared of Mister Hyde, who visited various physical and psychological abuses upon her. At the behest of Mrs. Hawkins, Ivy sought out Doctor Jekyll and told him about Edward Hyde. Jekyll was inwardly traumatized to hear of this, and promised Pearson that he would do everything in his power to protect her. This tactic failed however, as Jekyll eventually suffered an unpredictable and uncontrollable change into Mister Hyde. Enraged that Ivy would go to Jekyll, he confronted her and strangled her to death. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1931) Notes & Trivia * * Ivy Pearson is a character that is unique to the continuity of the 1931 film version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. She does not have a counterpart in the novel, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. * It is implied that Ivy Pearson is not the most reserved of women when it comes to men she is attracted her. A neighbor makes a comment about one "One of Ivy Pearson's callers", implying that she commonly had men coming to her room. * A newspaper report establishes that Ivy lived at Diadem Court. * Playing the role of Ivy Pearson is actress Miriam Hopkins' fourth film role. It is her first work in the horror genre. * Ivy Pearson's counterpart in the 1941 film adaptation of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde is named Ivy Peterson. She is played by actress Ingrid Bergman. See also External Links * References ---- Category:Characters who are strangled to death Category:Characters with biographies